The major objective of this study is to determine if intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIG) is an effective therapy for myasthenia gravis. This will be established by performing a double blind, placebo controlled study in which myasthenia patients receive either IVIG or albumin. Many myasthenia are already being treated with IVIG on the basis of annectodatal evidence; this will be the first placebo controlled study to determine whether IVIG does in fact improve symptoms, signs, or electrophysiologic and laboratory parameters of autoimmune dysfunction in MG.